Em Busca da Felicidade
by Lan Ayath
Summary: O que fazer quando sua vida muda bruscamente ou quando você esquece do que realmente é viver? K
1. Dois Rios

Em Busca da Felicidade  


Cap. - 1  


^*^*^*^*^*^  


"... Dois rios inteiros sem direção..."  


Ela não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo, naquela hora não, não, não e não. Nas vésperas do seu casamento... Isso não poderia acontecer! Enishi! Acorde, por favor! - Gritava Kaoru para o homem ao seu lado e para si mesma; por causa de um motorista bêbado o carro havia virado, Kaoru lutava para se manter acordada, mas tudo doía - E-ni-shi... - foram suas últimas palavras antes da escuridão tomar sua mente.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Já fazia dois anos que ela havia morrido e ainda não havia superado. Kenshin depositava flores no túmulo de sua esposa. Não conseguia esquecer do seu sorriso, que o ajudava a acalmar. Dos conselhos... De tudo. - Uma solitária lágrima cai sobre as flores. - Ele tentava ao máximo atender ao último pedido dela. Cuidar de seu irmão mais novo, Enishi. Mas ele havia sumido há muito tempo e não encontrava nada sobre ele, mas ainda tinha esperanças. - De repente seu celular toca.  
-Alô.  
-Himura-san?  
-Sim, quem fala?  
-É o detetive Saitou.  
-O que deseja?  
-Preciso falar com o senhor urgente. Poderia vir aqui um segundo?   
-Claro, estarei aí em 15 minutos. - Ele olhou uma última vez para o túmulo de Tomoe e se dirigiu para o carro. As esperanças não tinham ido embora, só estavam esperando o momento certo para aparecer.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Fazia um mês desde que Enishi havia morrido. Kaoru estava se conformando aos poucos. Estava naquele apartamento há uma semana. Havia se mudado para Tokyo, assim era um de seus últimos desejos, aliás, dos dois; Enishi tinha contatos em Tokyo e havia arranjado um Dôjo para que Kaoru ensinasse e em Kyoto, ficaria Yahiko, seu mais fiel discípulo.   
  
Ela não era a pessoa mais rica de Kyoto, mas tinha como se sustentar com seu dôjo e Enishi também não era o melhor exemplo de rico, mas os dois tinham decidido comprar aquele apartamento, para eles, para depois que casassem. Um outro desejo, não... Mais que isso! Um sonho dele... Era encontrar sua irmã Tomoe, Kaoru ouvia falar tanto dela que às vezes chegou a sentir ciúmes. Os três motivos que a seguravam em Tokyo eram esses, o apartamento, o Dôjo e Tomoe. Há procuraria por Enishi. Assim, tentou ao máximo encontrar um bom detetive...  
-Bom dia.   
-Bom dia Senhorita. O que deseja?  
-Eu gostaria dos serviços de sua pessoa.  
-Como queira, meu companheiro está ocupado em um caso agora, mas eu estou disponível, o que deseja? Meu nome é Sawagejou Chou.  
-Kamiya Kaoru. Gostaria de encontrar uma pessoa. - Ela mostrou uma foto de Enishi e Tomoe quando mais jovens. - Quero essa moça. - O detetive reconhecia a foto de algum lugar.  
-Preciso de mais informações sobre ela.  
-Claro. - E Kaoru contou tudo que sabia.  
  
Nesse mesmo instante Kenshin chega ao escritório do detetive. Logo que entra, percebe que o mesmo ainda não havia chegado, mas o seu companheiro estava a atender uma pessoa. Ele nem havia percebido o tempo passar, só quando viu a portar abrir e seu coração falhar uma batida.   
-Então eu ligo para a Senhorita quando achar alguma informação, certo?  
-Okay.   
-Himura-san! Está a esperar Saitou?  
-Sim. - Finalmente Kaoru percebera sua presença e ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se encontram, seu coração também falhou. Kenshin levantou e se aproximou dos dois, Kaoru não lhe tirava os olhos. - E quem é esta dama? - Ela percebe que ele havia falado com ela e acorda do transe em que estava.  
-Kamiya Kaoru. - Ela disse o cumprimentando.  
-Himura Kenshin. - Ele disse fazendo o mesmo.  
-Bem, como eu havia dito antes, ligarei para a senhorita. - Disse Chou, por fim encerrando aquele breve encontro.  
-Foi um prazer conhecê-la, espero que nos encontremos.  
-Também. - Nesse momento alguém mais adentra ao recinto, é Hajime Saitou. - Até mais. - Ela fala se despedindo e deixando o lugar.  
-Então Saitou?  
-Tenho péssimas notícias. - Ele fala olhando para os dois. Kenshin e Chou entram na sala de Saitou sendo acompanhados pelo mesmo. Após todos acomodados, Kenshin quebra o silêncio.  
-Quais?  
-Acabo de vir do cemitério.  
-E...? - Disse Kenshin apreensivo.  
-Yukishiro Enishi morreu, há um mês. - Disse Saitou lhe mostrando um jornal.  
-Um mês? - Kenshin perguntou novamente.  
-Sim. Um mês. Num acidente de carro, e adivinha? Estava para se casar.   
-Casar?   
-Sim.   
-A noiva estava com ele?  
-Sim, mas não foi divulgado nada sobre ela, somente o nome.  
-E como ela se chamava?  
-Kamiya Kaoru.  
-Ei! Era aquela moça! - Disse Chou se ligando do que estava havendo naquela sala.  
-Aquela moça... - disse Kenshin surpreendendo-se.  
-É sim! - Chou mostra-lhe uma foto. Era de Tomoe e Enishi quando pequenos.  
-Seu tapado! - Diz Saitou lhe acertando. - Como você, que está acompanhando esse caso desde o começo pode deixar uma pessoa escapar assim! Mas o que ela queria?  
-Queria saber de Tomoe. Disse que era o desejo de seu noivo.  
-Pelo menos, eu sei que agora eles estão juntos. - Disse Kenshin se levantando.  
-Caso encerrado. - Disse Saitou.  
-Himura-san! - Disse Chou o impedindo de sair da sala. - Aqui está o endereço dela. - Disse-lhe, entregando um papel; Kenshin o pega.  
-Obrigado. - Disse lançando um sorriso, um sorriso certamente triste. - Eu vou falar com ela, então não precisam se preocupar.  
-Uma coisa a menos. - Disse Saitou, Chou o olhou repreendendo, mas acabou com medo do olhar que recebeu de volta.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-Senhorita Makimachi Misao! - grita uma senhora.  
-Sim! - Diz uma saltitante menina.  
-Parabéns, foi aprovada! - Ela lhe diz com um enorme sorriso no rosto, fazendo as outras presentes, morrerem de inveja.  
-Não acredito! Vou trabalhar com Ao...! - Ela percebe o que ia falando e se corrige. - Shinomori-san!  
-Por favor, espere um momento. Vou apresentá-la a ele. - Nessa hora Misao congela. Apresentá-la a ELE?! Estava sonhando. - Senhorita? Tudo bem?  
-Hãã... Claro!  
-Vamos?  
-Com certeza! - Ela diz com entusiasmo e ao mesmo tempo nervosismo, esperava por aquilo há tanto tempo! Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o vira... Estava no Dôjo do seu avô treinando, quando o mesmo apareceu para fazer uma matrícula, pois havia acabado de chegar a Tokyo. De repente ela é acordada novamente pelo chamado da senhora.  
-Eu vou entrar e anunciá-la, espere um momento.  
-Sim. - A senhora bate e entra calmamente na sala.  
-Senhor Aoshi?   
-Sim Kane-san?  
-Eu acabei de achar a sua nova secretária! - Ela diz alegremente.  
-Kane-san, eu já lhe disse que essa idéia não me agrada muito.  
-Aoshi-san, não se preocupe, achei a secretária ideal! Vou ficar com ela durante aproximadamente um mês para lhe mostrar tudo, certo? Mas acho que ela irá conseguir em menos tempo. CASO o Senhor não goste mesmo dela, eu volto até que consiga outra.  
-Certo Kane-san.  
-Posso chamá-la?  
-Sim. Fiquei curioso.  
-Senhorita Makimachi? Entre por favor. - Misao estava ansiosa, ao entrar quase se perde naqueles olhos que a analisavam atentamente. - Senhor Aoshi, está é Makimachi Misao. - Ele levantou e ao aproximar-se dela, a quase fez perder o ar.   
-"Como ele é alto".- Misao pensou, mesmo já tendo o visto, nunca tivera coragem suficiente para aproximar-se o bastante dele.  
-"Como ela é baixinha".- Pensou Aoshi, que estava encantado por aqueles olhos tão atentos.  
-Bem, vou deixá-los a sós para que conversem.  
-"A sós!" - Pensou Misao. - "Estou no céu!".  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-Morto... - Disse Kenshin pela décima vez em seu carro. Sua Tomoe certamente ficaria triste ao saber daquilo, seu querido irmão morto. Mas havia algo de bom... Pelo menos estariam juntos. Kenshin finalmente liga o carro, ainda hoje se possível contataria a Senhorita Kamiya, agora teria que ir trabalhar.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-Como assim?! Yahiko! Você me disse que estaria tudo pronto até o mês que vem!  
-Busu! EU não posso fazer nada! - lhe respondeu seu gerente, enfatizando cada palavra. - A reforma vai demorar mais ainda!   
-Aaahhhh! Hunf! Pelo jeito vou ter que ir aí! Seu gerente irresponsável!  
-NÃO! Eu já disse que cuidarei de tudo por aqui!  
-Sei... Como vem cuidando de tudo? Mas... E a Tsubame?  
-Err... Hã... Vai bem!  
-Yahiko... O que houve? Eu te conheço!  
-É... Errr... Estamosnamorando! - Ele disse de uma vez, quase que Kaoru não conseguia "traduzir" suas palavras.  
-Parabéns! Finalmente! Vocês estavam numa enrolação só!  
-Busu! Olha o respeito! E depois quem é você pra falar? O Enishi passou quase um ano para você poder SAIR com ele! - Silêncio no telefone, Yahiko percebera que não deveria tocar na ferida de sua mestra e chefe. - Kaoru! Desculpa! Não foi minha intenção!  
-Eu sei Yahiko... Bem, eu vou indo, tem outra ligação aqui. Boa Sorte! - Yahiko pode sentir o sorriso triste do outro lado da linha.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Era sua sina... Todo dia, trabalho, trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho, desde que Tomoe morrera. Ele não havia mudado tanto com os outros ou ao menos tentava não mudar, mas havia se fechado, havia isolado seu coração para amar. Alguns tinham pena e justamente para fugir desses olhares, que ele se trancava cada dia mais em seu trabalho. Kenshin era dono de uma empresa de informática que no momento era a melhor do mundo. As empresas Himura.  
  
Antes de conhecer Tomoe, saía com todas, mas aquela decidida secretária nova, estava o conquistando aos poucos. Quando resolveram assumir algo, o irmão dela, Enishi, se manifestara, não queria aquela relação, de sua querida irmã com um homem sujo como aquele. Tinha medo de que sua irmã fosse mais uma passando pela mão daquele homem. Mas Enishi estava errado, muito errado e com o casamento de Tomoe e Kenshin resolveu se afastar da sua irmã, decepcionado com o que ela havia feito. Aquilo destruía Tomoe e Kenshin sabia disso, mas com amor, ele cuidava desse ferida. Mas essa ferida abriu outra, mais profunda ainda, que com um acidente foi fatal... Levando sua Tomoe há dois anos atrás; não, não culpava Enishi e sim ele mesmo, que não havia lutado para manter aquele pequeno resto de família, que eram Tomoe e Enishi, juntos, foi egoísta ao pensar que sozinho poderia cuidar dela. Mas não era mais hora de lamentações, agora era tarde e o mínimo que podia fazer era falar com aquela senhorita, tão... Não havia palavras para defini-la. Era uma coisa diferente. Estava se perdendo ao lembrar daquele rosto. O mínimo que poderia fazer... Era... Fazê-la continuar sua vida, assim como ele havia fazendo ou ao menos tentava fazer. - De repente Kenshin acorda de seus devaneios com o toque do telefone.  
-Sim Megumi?  
-Aquele telefonema que o Senhor me pediu, a senhorita está na linha três.   
-Certo, atenderei agora. - Após apertar um botão, Kenshin ouve a voz de Kaoru do outro lado.  
-Alô?  
-Senhorita Kamiya?  
-Sim, quem é?  
-Himura Kenshin, lembra-se?  
-Sim. Mas o que o senhor deseja e como conseguiu meu telefone?  
-Bem, é sobre o seu noivo. - Ele foi direto.  
-Mas... O que tem ele? - Disse Kaoru temendo o que ele iria dizer.  
-Eu irei lhe responder tudo isso, mas eu gostaria que não fosse por telefone, será que poderíamos... Sair? Uma coisa simples! Um lanche! Eu acho que esses assuntos não devem ser trato por telefones...- Kenshin estava nervoso, tenso.  
-Claro. Mas... Onde?  
-Será que a Senhorita poderia...  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-Senhor Shishio? - Diz um homem de estatura média entrando em um carro muito luxuoso, seu nome era Soujiro.  
-Sim Soujiro. - O carro começa a correr pela cidade. Junto com o estranho Shishio, estava uma dama, Yumi. - Me trouxe informações úteis?  
-Himura-san ainda procura pelo cunhado e temos mais uma peça interessante no jogo, seu nome é Kamiya Kaoru.  
-Quem ela é?  
-Era a noiva de Yukishiro Enishi, o cunhado de Kenshin.  
-Então estão próximos de encontrá-lo?  
-Não.  
-Como não?! Aquele idiota fugiu com muito dinheiro! Deve ter deixado algum rastro!  
-Ele morreu senhor.  
-MORREU?! E eu não fui o causador?! Mas Himura já sabe dessa Kaoru?  
-Sim. - Yumi ri um pouco.  
-Do que está rindo Yumi?  
-Senhor... Se Yukishiro morreu e a irmã também, será bem mais fácil encontrar o dinheiro. - O carro para de repente.  
-Bem, irei agora Senhor. - Uma alegre secretária abre a porta do carro para Soujiro. Kamatari estava ansiosa, fazia uma semana que não via o seu amado Senhor Shishio.   
-Senhor Shishio! - Yumi fecha a cara ao ouvir aquela voz irritante.  
-Olá Kamatari. Deseja algo?  
-Não... - Ela fala abobalhada, Shishio podia ser um homem encantador, mas a pior das víboras.  
-Temos que ir. Até mais. - O carro sai em disparada pela cidade mais uma vez, enquanto um homem escondido numa cabine os observa.  
-Ainda te pego Shishio...  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-Hunf... - Suspirou Kaoru pela terceira vez desde que havia desligado o telefone, aquele dia, aquele mês... Primeiro a reforma do Dojo, depois o acidente, o enterro, um casamento destruído... Todo um planejamento por água abaixo. Relembrar tudo aquilo doía, doía muito. Queria demonstrar força na frente de todos... Mas estava ficando difícil, por isso resolveu ir para Tokyo, lá não teria tantas lembranças dele e depois realizaria o grande desejo dele, alias deles. Ele não falava muito sobre a irmã, nem sabia o que ela fazia da vida, o que havia feito e o porquê deles terem se separado. Mas ele havia prometido contar-lhe tudo e juntos iriam procurá-la. Ela só sabia seu nome, Yukishiro Tomoe. - Kaoru sorriu. -Eu não vou chorar mais Eni-kun. - E após isso adormeceu enquanto as últimas lágrimas teimavam em cair.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Aquele dia parecia ser maravilhoso, parecia ter um brilho diferente e acordou cedo. Coisa que não fazia desde... Que ela se foi. Tentava seguir em frente, mas parecia difícil.   
-Vamos lá Kenshin! - Disse a si próprio, quando a campainha tocou. - Sanosuke... Pela hora. - Abriu a porta.  
-E aí amigo! Tudo na boa!   
-Oi sano ^^'... - Ele disse meio sem jeito.  
-E aí, o que tem pra comer hoje? - Disse enquanto ia para a cozinha.  
-Ainda nada.  
-"timo! Quem cozinha hoje sou eu!  
-Certo! Enquanto isso vou tomar um banho.   
-Tá bom!  
-Mas vê se não queima nada...  
-Já disse que aquilo foi um acidente!   
-Hum! - E foi tomar banho.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Kaoru acordou com a campainha tocando furiosamente.   
-Já vou! - Gritou, quando abriu a porta algo pulou em cima dela.  
-KAORUUUU!!!!   
-Misao... - Ela diz desanimada.  
-Que é isso amiga? Animo! - Ela disse saindo de cima de Kaoru.  
-Pra que tanta felicidade? - Disse Kaoru levantando.  
-Porque a vida é bela e fica mais linda ainda com Shinomori Aoshi! - Kaoru olha estática para a amiga.  
-COMO ASSIM?!  
-Eu consegui amiga!  
-O que você fez dessa vez Misao?!  
-Vou trabalhar de secretária para ele!  
-Misao você não fez nada de errado dessa vez né?  
-Claro que não Kaoru! Vê se fica feliz pelo menos por mim! - Kaoru sorriu para a amiga.  
-Claro! Parabéns! - E se abraçaram.  
-Mas porque você demorou a atender?  
-É que eu fui dormir tarde ^^'...  
-Ah... Bem, eu vim te chamar para comer lá em casa e depois irmos para o Dôjo, que tal?  
-Certo, eu vou trocar de roupa e já vou.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-...Aí ela me deu o fora! Eu não entendo essas mulheres!  
-Sano...   
-Não Kenshin, não me vem com essa sua filosofia baka de novo!  
-Mas...  
-Mas nada Kenshin! Ah Sim! Antes que eu me esqueça, eu vou sair com a Megumi!  
-Sano... A Megumi de novo?!  
-Ela ainda vai ser minha!  
-E todas as outras secretárias também? Acho que não existe uma naquela empresa que você já não tenha pegado!  
-Claro que existe! E mesmo que exista, mais cedo ou mais tarde vão sucumbir a minha irresistível presença e companhia!  
-Você não muda mesmo...  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
O barulho e as luzes que caíam sobre seus olhos, acabam lhe acordando.  
-Bom dia querido... - Diz Yumi.  
-Bom dia.  
-Eu não queria lhe acordar, mas alguém está ao telefone e deseja lhe falar.  
-Quem ousa me incomodar a essa hora da manhã?!  
-Udou Jine.  
-O que ele quer?!  
-Ele disse que só com você. - Yumi lhe entrega o telefone, ao qual ele arranca grosseiramente de suas mãos.  
-Fale.  
-Bom dia Makoto. Desculpe a hora.  
-Seja direto Udou e não demore.  
-Quero saber o que vai ser de mim.  
-Não se preocupe, estou recolhendo informações e não me ligue mais! Quando estiver tudo pronto irei lhe contatar.  
-Eu estou...  
-Não me diga. Eu saberei lhe encontrar. - Shishio desliga o telefone.  
-O que ele queria meu amor?  
-Negócios... Negócios...  


Continua...  


^*^*^*^*^*^  


Notas: Bem... Espero que gostem desse fanfic, é o primeiro UA de anime que faço e ainda mais de um que eu adoro! Deixem coments! Onegai!   


Ayath Lan   



	2. Aquela Chama

Em Busca da Felicidade  


Cap. 2  


^*^*^*^*^*^  


"Quando você me vê, eu vejo acender outra vez aquela chama..."

Chou acorda com o barulho da porta sendo fechada violentamente.  
-Dormindo em hora de serviço Chou? - Dizia Saitou impiedoso.  
-Você não deveria reclamar, era seu dia de ficar aqui.  
-Mas VOCÊ aceitou porque quis, eu não te obriguei a nada.  
-Tenha plena certeza de que não fiz isso por você, e sim pela Tokio. Ela está precisando de você agora.  
-Eu já disse que isso é problema meu.  
-Eu sei, Saitou... - Diz Chou mostrando não acreditar no que Saitou dizia.  
-Chou... - Diz Saitou o olhando fixamente.  
-Sim? - Responde ele com alguma esperança.  
-Pode ir embora, eu me viro por aqui. - Chou sai daquele pequeno apartamento onde ficava o escritório sem esperanças alguma.  
-Você não sabe como é difícil para mim, não poder tê-la comigo sempre... - Diz Saitou para o nada.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-Bom... Aí ela disse que ia nos deixar a sós para que conversássemos melhor, quase que eu tenho um troço! - Kaoru ria enquanto a amiga descrevia cada detalhe do incrível dia que tivera, até que ela fica totalmente séria.  
-Misao? - chama Kaoru pela amiga.  
-Kaoru, seja sincera.  
-Quanto ao quê, Misao?  
-Eu... Eu nunca havia gostado de ninguém, eu nunca tive nada com ninguém, você acha que isso é pura ilusão? Todo mundo me diz isso lá no Dôjo.  
-Não, Misao, mesmo que os outros achem que seja sua ilusão, eles não sentem a realidade de seus sentimentos. Talvez eles gostem tanto de você que querem te proteger a todo custo. Shinomori-san é um pouco mais velho que você e tem uma personalidade totalmente diferente da sua.  
-Kaoru!  
-Você pediu para que eu fosse sincera, não? Estou sendo. E isso é a realidade. Você realmente sente algo por ele, ele é mais velho e totalmente diferente de você e não parece demonstrar sentimento algum por alguém. Eu nunca o vi, só ouvi falarem, mas é essa a análise que posso fazer. Terminando, você gosta dele, pode não gostar depois, mas se você realmente está gostando dele agora, lute por isso!  
-Você tá certa! - ela diz não muito confiante.  
-Mas... Aproveite o presente enquanto pode amiga... Às vezes... -Kaoru fica sem fala- 'Ele passa rapidamente...' -diz ela completando em pensamento, Misao percebe que já perguntou demais e que no momento, quem precisava de ajuda era Kaoru e não ela.  
-Bem... Mas... Vamos, né?  
-Sim. - Responde Kaoru percebeu a intenção da amiga e tentou sorrir.  
-Hoje ele tem aula e eu vou mostrá-lo pra você!  
-Certo!  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-Vocês demoraram. - Diz Aoshi ao ver Sano e Kenshin saírem do elevador.  
-Culpa dele - Diz Kenshin apontando para Sanosuke.  
-Não fui eu quem demorou meia hora no banho!  
-Nem fui eu quem tentou de novo tocar fogo na cozinha do amigo.  
-Vocês vão ficar aí discutindo ou vamos logo para o dôjo? - Diz um homem aproximando-se do trio.  
-Olá, Sensei. - Diz Kenshin com uma cara não muito animada.  
-Você ainda não pode me chamar assim, baka! - Diz Hiko batendo em sua cabeça. - Agora vamos, disseram que hoje vai chegar uma garota nova e eu não quero me atrasar. - Ao ouvir a palavra "garota" Sano se interessa logo e corre para saber mais detalhes.  
-Como assim?!  
-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ela é a única sucessora do estilo Kamiya Kasshinryuu.  
-A espada para vida? - pergunta Kenshin.  
-Isso mesmo discípulo-baka.  
-Mais conhecida também como Kenjutso Komachi. - Fala Aoshi que até o momento mantinha-se calado.  
-Pelo jeito todo mundo sabe dela menos eu! - Reclama Sanosuke.  
-Se você pelo menos lesse o jornal ou visse algum noticiário. - Zomba Kenshin.  
-Mas... Ela é bonita?  
-Dizem que é. - Responde Hiko.  
-Ela será minha! - Diz Sano com os olhinhos brilhando.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Em Kyoto...  
  
-Yahiko-chan, acorda! - Diz Tsubame totalmente vermelha tentando acordar Yahiko que estava dormindo, por enquanto, em sua casa.  
-Hum... - Diz ele abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, numa preguiça que parecia não ter fim.  
-Bom dia! - Diz ela ficando mais calma e abrindo a janela.  
-Tsubame-chan... O que você faz aqui? - Ele pergunta enquanto sentava-se na cama, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos. Tsubame acaba se perdendo nos pensamentos, ao ver aquela imagem. - Tsubame? - chama Yahiko, fazendo-a acordar e ficar muito mais vermelha ainda.  
-Ah... Eu? Eu vim te acordar! Você disse que era para te acordar quando os trabalhadores começassem.  
-Ah! Foi mesmo. - Ele levanta e passa por Tsubame, saindo do quarto, mas para na porta. - Você vai ficar aí? - Ela se toca de que tinha ficado parada de novo, Yahiko percebendo a menina meio nervosa, a pega pela mão e a tira do quarto, aquele toque deixa Tsubame mais nervosa e vermelha do que já estava, se é que isso era possível. - Não é agora que estamos namorando que você vai ficar assim, né?  
-Assim como?  
-Dormindo acordada. - Ele soltou sua mão e foi para a cozinha. - Vai querer o mesmo de sempre?  
-Sim. - Ela respondeu enquanto sentava no sofá da sala. Naquele momento Tsubame ficou relembrando cada momento de quando o viu pela primeira vez.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Tokyo...  
  
Chou Saiu do escritório irado...  
-"Como Saitou pode ser tão insensível?! Ainda mais com uma mulher daquela, que faz tudo por e para ele." - O seu cérebro não conseguia entender como Tokio conseguia gostar de Saitou. Acabou caminhando sem destino e parando justamente no lugar onde não queria de modo algum estar: o restaurante de Tokio. O qual tinha um nome um tanto quanto sugestivo... "Lonely Wolf". Pensou dezenas de vezes antes de entrar, mas precisava relaxar e nada como um bom café da Tokio.  
-Bom dia! - Uma bela moça lhe respondeu assim que entrara.  
- "Ela era realmente linda" - Pensou Chou, quase não conseguindo respondê-la. - Bom... Bom dia, Tokio.  
-O de sempre? - Perguntou sorrindo.  
-Sim! - Ele falou, sentando-se num dos banquinhos vagos que estavam distribuídos ao redor do longo balcão. No resto do espaço havia mesas, as quais muitas não estavam vagas. -"Hoje deve ser um dia pesado".- Pensou ao olhar ao redor.  
-Aqui está! - Ela lhe estende um prato com um sanduíche e um copo de café.  
-Obrigado. - Ele fala antes de começar a comer. Mas pára ao perceber ainda esta sendo observado por Tokio. - Você quer alguma coisa Tokio-chan?  
-Geralmente, quando você vem aqui e sem o Saitou, é porque algo está errado com você e geralmente você acaba me contando o que é. - Ela declarou, por fim sorrindo.  
-Sou tão previsível assim? - Ele falou por fim, mordendo o sanduíche.  
-Um pouco. Cuidado que isso pode acabar ficando perigoso. - Chou riu, era disso que precisava, se distrair.  
-Obrigado pelo conselho, Tokio.  
-Mas... O que foi dessa vez?  
-"Bem, simplesmente estou apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga e que também por grande coincidência é a mulher do meu adorado chefinho." - Ele respondeu em pensamento.  
-Chou?  
-Năo é nada, Tokio, só mais uma discussão com o intragável do seu marido. - Tokio riu mais uma vez. -Eu queria mesmo saber como você pode agüentar um homem daqueles!  
-Realmente... Tem que ter muita paciência. Bem, eu tenho que ir. - Ela disse por fim encerrando a breve conversa e indo atender mais um cliente que entrava. Chou a observou por um tempo e ainda não conseguia entender como uma mulher daquelas estava com um homem daqueles.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-Sim... - Respondeu Saitou ao telefone.  
-#Até agora nada Saitou... Já estou perdendo a paciência!# - Disse a outra pessoa na linha.  
-Você tem que ter calma, ele sabe muito bem que estamos a sua espreita e é com o elemento surpresa que contamos.  
-#Mas aquele homem parece não cometer deslizes!#  
-Ele cometerá um sim. Eu sinto isso, é só esperar que as coisas aconteçam. Tenha mais um pouco de calma, Anji. O nosso informante nas Empresas Himura já conseguiu achar alguma ligação entre Himura e Makoto?  
-#Acho melhor marcamos um local apropriado para conversarmos melhor.#  
-Concordo. Não gosto de telefones e nosso tempo está se esgotando. - Um pequeno aparelho preso ao telefone apita. – Bem, Anji, qualquer dia desses apareço no Dôjo para treinar, certo?  
-#Estaremos a sua espera, Saitou!# - Anji desliga o telefone.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-Conseguiu algo, Saiduchi? - perguntou Soujiro para o pequeno homem entretido com os fones de ouvido e um aparelho para escuta.  
-Nada, eles são espertos, só consegui ouvir o final, Saitou marcava de ir no Dôjo dos Makimachi.  
-Certo... Precisamos alertar Uonuma. Henya! - Gritou Soujiro e prontamente um senhor muito magro apareceu em sua frente.  
-Sim, senhor.  
-Encontre Usui e diga para ficar de olhos abertos com Anji. E que espere a visita de Saitou.  
-Agora, senhor! - Disse Henya saindo rapidamente do pequeno quarto de Hotel onde estavam, enquanto Yumi chegava. Kamatari, que estava do lado de fora do quarto, não gostou da presença da amante de seu amado.  
-O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela amargamente, Yumi somente a ignorou e entrou no quarto.  
-Fique de ouvidos abertos, Saiduchi, tenho algo a fazer.- Disse Soujiro ao ver Yumi entrar.  
-Bom dia, senhorita.  
-Bom dia. - Disse ela, lhe entendendo a mão, a qual ele beijou gentilmente.  
-Vamos?  
-Estou a sua espera.  
-Que a senhorita não espere mais.- Disse Soujiro saindo do quarto de braços dados com Yumi, sem antes dar ordens a Kamatari.- Cuide de Saiduchi!  
-Sim, senhor! - Disse ela com desprezo ao vê-los juntos.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-Misao! Não corre! Pode ser perigoso! - Disse Kaoru tentando acompanhar a amiga no caminho para o Dojo, até que virou a esquina e viu que a jovem havia esbarrado num grupo de homens e saiu correndo para ajudá-la. - Misao!  
-Não se preocupe Kaoru, estou bem! - Disse ela vermelha por estar sendo ajudada justamente por 'ele'.  
-Obrigada. - Respondeu Kaoru, ajudando também a amiga, até que percebeu um rosto conhecido no meio de quatro homens. - Himura-san?  
-Kamiya-san! - Disse ele quando a reconheceu.  
-Vocês se conhecem? - Pergunta Misao.  
-Fomos apresentados. - Respondeu Kaoru, relembrando que Himura queria lhe falar algo e ficou séria.  
-Ei, doninha! Apresente-a aí pra gente!- pediu Sano.  
-Bem, está é Kamiya Kaoru. - Disse ela mostrando a amiga.-E Kaoru, estes săo: Seijyuurou Hiko, um sensei do Dôjo. Este outro é Sanosuke Sagara, amigo de Himura e este é Shinomori Aoshi. - Disse Misao com os olhos brilhando e voz melosa.  
-Prazer. - Ela falou cumprimentando a todos.  
-Vamos logo, tenho muito que fazer. - Disse Hiko grosseiramente, o que deixou Kaoru muito irritada.  
-Desculpe o meu mestre, ele não sabe o que é ser gentil. O prazer é nosso Kamiya-san. - Disse Kenshin por todos, acalmando um pouco Kaoru.  
-Vem logo, discípulo-baka. - Disse Hiko puxando-o.  
-Até mais tarde Kamiya-san! - Disse Kenshin sendo arrastado por Hiko, seguido de Aoshi e Sanosuke.  
-Até, Himura-san! - Responde Kaoru entrando com Misao.  
-/Eles mal se conheceram e já planejam sair?!/- Cochichou Sanosuke para Aoshi.  
-/Năo pense besteiras Sagara./-Disse Aoshi.  
-/Esse Seijyuurou não parece muito educado.../-Cochichou Kaoru para Misao.  
-/Não liga, ele sempre é assim. Mas... Ai! Ainda não acredito que esbarrei nele! O que achou dele, Kaoru?/  
-/Ele é bem bonito.../ - Respondeu Kaoru, analisando-o de costas.  
-/Ei! Não olha muito!/- Disse Misao dando um leve tapa em Kaoru, a fazendo rir.  
-MISAOOOOO!!!!!! - Gritou um senhor correndo desesperadamente para Misao.  
-VOOOOVVVÔÔÔÔÔÔ- Ela também gritou e saiu correndo para abraçá-lo. Kaoru riu da cena.  
-Kaoru! Este é meu Avô, Kashiwazakii Nenji.  
-Prazer. - Disse ela o cumprimentando.  
-O prazer é todo meu, bela jovem! - Disse pegando em sua mão e beijando-a, Kaoru achou tudo um pouco exagerado da parte dele, mas isso a deixou um pouco sem jeito.-Mas temos que ir, temos que fazer sua apresentação.  
-Não precisa tanto.  
-Não precisava, vovô, já a apresentei aos garotos, só falta ao resto da nossa família.  
-Então venha por aqui. Aproveito e lhe mostro o Dôjo, mas antes disso: Seja Bem Vinda a Nossa Família. - Disse Nenji guiando-a pelo Dôjo, que por dentro parecia bem maior quando analisado de frente. As salas eram uma atrás das outras, formando um quadrado, com um pequeno espaço entre elas claro, para que uma não atrapalhasse a outra. E pelo que Kaoru pôde observar ao passar por elas, eram todas bem equipadas. No meio desse quadrado, estavam uma lanchonete, uma enfermaria, o centro da contabilidade e um caixa eletrônico. Atrás dessa parte principal estava uma parte para musculação, ginástica, banheiros e uma parte para sauna. E mais atrás ficava a casa do pessoal que trabalhava lá, como Misao definiu "sua família": a Oniwabanshuu.  
Logo Nenji a apresentou a todos os que trabalhavam lá. Okon e Omasu cuidavam da lanchonete, Dr. Genzai era o médico e Beshimi o enfermeiro, Hyoutoko era o guarda que cuidava do caixa eletrônico, Hannya ficava na contabilidade, Shikijyou ficava na ginástica e Anji na musculação e Usui cuidava da sauna.  
-Espero que tenha gostado de tudo, Kamiya-san.  
-Pode me chamar de Kaoru, Kashiwazakii-san.  
-Só se me chamar de Vovô!  
-Claro. - Kaoru se sentia feliz com todo aquele clima de família e esqueceu um pouco de seus problemas.  
-Agora quero lhe apresentar a sua sala.  
-Sim! - Ela disse animada e logo acompanhando-o.  


Continua...  


^*^*^*^*^*^  


Notas: Eu não tenho realmente certeza de que esse é o nome do avô de Misao. Se não é, agora fica sendo. :P Agradeço a Anna e a Missy t-One pelos comentários! E a Shampoo-chan que está sendo minha editora! Arigatooooo!!!!! ^_^v 

Ayath Lan  



	3. Chegou a hora de recomeçar

Em Busca da Felicidade  
  
Cap. 3  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Chegou a hora de recomeçar..."  
  
-Chegamos. - disse Soujiro, saindo do carro e indo abrir a porta para que Yumi saísse.  
  
-Eu não sei porque tenho que vir a esses lugares com você. - disse Yumi, olhando para o enorme Shopping a sua frente.  
  
-Minha companhia é tão desagradável assim?  
  
-Você sabe muito bem que não é a sua companhia, Soujiro, mas sim os motivos dela. - esbraveja, entrando no Shopping.  
  
-Senhor Shishio somente quer sua proteção.  
  
-Não, ele quer me vigiar. – ela falou, entrando numa loja de roupa feminina.   
  
-Vigiar? Ele não confia na senhorita?  
  
-Nem em mim, muito menos em você. - Termina ela ao ver uma atendente se aproximar.   
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-E aí, Kenshin? - Disse Sano se aproximando dele e de Hiko. - Como foi o treino hoje?  
  
-Péssimo! Esse discípulo-baka não aprende nada!  
  
-Mestre!  
  
-Estou falando alguma mentira? Enquanto isso aqui... - Diz ele apontando para o coração de Kenshin. - Não estiver com isso aqui... - Agora apontando para a cabeça. - Você nunca vai conseguir aprender nada do que quer... Hum! Agora vou embora. Até amanhã. – Termina, afastando-se da dupla.  
  
-Ele filosofou legal, agora. - Sano percebeu que aquilo atingira o amigo e que o mesmo tinha o espírito de um samurai, tendo uma certeza dentro de si de que o mesmo deveria ter sido um em outra encarnação. - Eu também vou indo.  
  
-Você não vai para a empresa?  
  
-Agora não. – ele disse, piscando.  
  
-Sano, não me diga que você...  
  
-Sim, vou pegar a Megumi.  
  
-Você não desiste mesmo... - Sano se afastou e Kenshin resolveu comer algo antes de ir para a empresa e quem sabe pensar. Aquelas palavras realmente o haviam atingido, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida e foi até a sala de onde achava que ela vinha e a viu. Ela estava demonstrando a seus alunos algumas técnicas e a felicidade que havia em seu rosto não era a mesma de quando a tinha visto no outro dia e a voz... Era tão mais cheia de vida, quanto a que havia ouvido no telefone. Kenshin foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando Kaoru encerrou a sua aula e começou a se aproximar. Ela saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, quando todos os alunos saíram.  
  
-Senhor Himura?  
  
-Sim? - Ele respondeu, sem jeito por ter sido pego.  
  
-Deseja algo? – ela perguntou com um tom de curiosidade.  
  
-Só estava te observando. Você realmente merece o título de "Kenjutso Komachi".  
  
-Obrigada. Agora eu vou indo, tenho mais uma aula daqui a pouco. – ela falou, saindo correndo, mas parando de repente. - A gente se encontra hoje não é? - Seu semblante agora era sério, totalmente diferente do que vira minutos atrás.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Então até mais. - Quando Kaoru virou-se, acabou esbarrando em alguém.  
  
-Vê se olha por onde anda garota! - Disse o mesmo, grosseiramente. Kaoru saiu resmungando e o homem também, deixando Kenshin curioso.  
  
-"O que um dos homens de Shishio veio fazer por aqui?"  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Ele olhou várias vezes para o local antes de se aproximar. Viu que havia apenas uma pessoa e resolveu se aproximar.  
  
-Você demorou.  
  
-Eu tenho que ter cuidado.  
  
-Conseguiu algo?  
  
-Talvez...  
  
-Sim ou não, Sanosuke?  
  
-Eu preciso de mais tempo, mestre!  
  
-Tempo é o que não temos, Sano! Você sabe muito bem que aquele crápula pode estar agora mesmo lavando dinheiro ou fazendo coisa pior, como patrocinando uma gangue!  
  
-Mas não sou eu que decido o destino, mestre! Dê-me mais tempo.  
  
-Está certo... Mas seja rápido.  
  
-Certo, até mais, mestre Anji. – dizendo isso, saiu furtivamente dos fundos da casa que habitava os fundos do Dôjo.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Lá estava ela, chegando mais uma vez atrasada, embora não estivesse com pressa alguma. Por que pressa? Se já sabia como seria seu dia, monótono demais ou agitado demais, no mínimo algum de seus colegas de classe iria começar a implicar com ela pelo seu jeito tímido e até muitas vezes esquisito. Começou a observar uns meninos jogando numa quadra aberta. Se pudesse, desapareceria de vez da face da terra... Ela não era nada e estava sozinha. E quem ligaria para ela? Balançou a cabeça como se quizesse afastar tais pensamentos. Tinha que ser mais forte e isso começaria de agora.  
  
Lá estava ele, em mais um colégio, era o terceiro em apenas um ano. Já não agüentava mais, mas o que poderia fazer? Era esquentado demais... Mas aquilo já estava chegando a uma questão de honra! O último ano havia sido o derradeiro e agora estava sozinho. Tinha sua mestra, Kaoru, mas ela não era uma verdadeira mãe ou pai. Estava se esforçando por eles dois e tinha que dar o exemplo, agora tinha que ser um verdadeiro samurai. Não iria mais decepcionar Kaoru. Nisso resolveu se apressar por achar-se atrasado, quando viu uma linda menina, era um tanto quanto baixa se comparada a si, mas isso não lhe tirava uma beleza quase... Uma beleza... Mórbida. Tinha os cabelos curtos, castanhos e seus olhos da mesma cor, mas esbanjava uma tristeza enorme. Ele percebeu que ela estava perdida, que tentava olhar para o jogo que acontecia na quadra, mas via por seus olhos que estava perdida, em outro mundo. Foi acordado de seus pensamentos com um grito.  
  
-Olha a bola! - Não, ela seria atingida, largou suas coisas no chão e atirou-se por sobre ela.   
  
Não sabia o que havia sido aquilo, em segundos havia sido jogada no chão por alguém. Ao olhar para ver quem era, fica encantada, ele era mais alto que ela, cabelos castanhos rebeldes, olhos da mesma cor, mas demonstrando uma preocupação e ao mesmo tempo uma coragem nunca vista antes por ela. Quase as palavras não lhe saiam da boca.   
  
- O-obrigada... - Ela nem sabia o que havia acontecido, mas desde já estava agradecida, agradecida por tê-lo encontrado.  
  
Mais tarde, ela entendeu o que havia acontecido.   
  
-Agradeço novamente...?  
  
-Moulin Yahiko.  
  
-Myoujin-san. De nada...?  
  
-Kyuusei Tsubame.   
  
-"Minha estrela" - Ele pensou rapidamente, dissipando seus pensamentos logo que viu que ela o olhava com curiosidade.-De nada Kyuusei-san. - Ela lhe sorriu, como ficava linda quando sorria.  
  
*The End of Flashback*  
  
-Ei... - Yahiko a chamava, ela havia ficado parada lembrando-se de quando haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez.  
  
-Sim? - Ela respondeu levantando-se.  
  
-No que estava pensando? Eu estou te chamando faz tempo! - Ele fala reclamando.  
  
-Na gente. - Ela falou, passando por ele e sentando-se na mesa da cozinha.  
  
-Em nós? - Ele perguntou, como se não entendesse. - Hoje tem algo especial que eu tenha esquecido? "Se eu tiver esquecido algo, já comecei mal..."  
  
-Ainda não. Não se preocupe, foram só lembranças, bem... Isso tá com cheiro bom. Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?  
  
-Bem... Convivendo com a Kaoru, ou eu aprendia a cozinhar ou morria de fome. - Ele falou, sentando a mesa e vendo o lindo sorriso que ela lhe lançava. - "Minha estrela..."  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-E foi isso... Tentamos ouvir, mas como sempre aqueles idiotas foram mais inteligentes.  
  
-Hum... Imbecis. Terminou?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Então, retire-se.  
  
-Ah, sim. Soujiro-sama pediu que ficasse de olho caso o encontro realmente ocorra.  
  
-Eu ficarei de olho... Diga-lhe que cuide da parte dele que eu cuido da minha.  
  
-Não seja tão arrogante, Usui.  
  
-E você não pense que pode falar comigo assim, Henya. Cuidado. - e saiu. Pouco tempo depois, um homem com porte físico enorme passava por ali, olhando-o fixamente. Ficou desconfiado e viu que era hora de ir embora.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Ele estava atrasado, já não começara bem. Ainda lembrava-se de seus argumentos. "Porque sou linda e maravilhosa e uma mulher como eu não pode ir para o trabalho sozinha." Ainda não entendia o motivo pelo qual tinha aceitado o pedido, aquele homem não era o tipo dela, nada nele a atraía, a não ser aqueles músculos bem definidos, aquele olhar penetrante, MAS... - Falou bem alto para si mesma esse "mas"- ele era galinha, não era a primeira secretária que ia com ele para a empresa e era isso que temia, ser mais uma entre tantas e por esse mesmo motivo, vinha recusando seus pedidos, MAS, novamente esse "mas", com a desculpa para si mesma, de que se fizesse o que ele lhe havia pedido, ele lhe deixaria em paz, mas sabia que, no final, não era aquilo, sabia que ele iria querer mais depois e um lado de si pedia para acreditar que ele realmente queria algo com ela e outro a alertava sobre o que já haviam lhe dito sobre ele. Fora acordada de seus pensamentos com um buzina.  
  
-Desculpe o atraso. - Ele disse após ela entrar no carro.  
  
-Já começou mal, Sagara.  
  
-Quando você vai me chamar pelo nome?  
  
-Quando você fizer algo que não me surpreenda, Sagara.   
  
-"Ô mulherzinha difícil essa! Mas não irei desistir! Depois de semanas ela aceitou esse convite, aliás passeio... Mas é só o começo." - Sorriu com o canto da boca.  
  
-O que foi, Sagara? Está rindo do quê?  
  
-De nada, Raposa.  
  
-E você, quando vai aprender a me chamar pelo nome?  
  
-Quando você me chamar pelo meu. - Ela virou-se para a janela, como se vencida.  
  
-Liga logo esse carro, ou vamos chegar atrasados. - ela falou, queria logo terminar essa tortura que era ficar ao lado desse... Arg. Idiota! Crista de Galo!  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Era um antigo aeroporto onde as pessoas só iam ali para brigar, uma pessoa acabou comprando o lugar para que suas encomendas chegassem a salvo. Riu como esse último pensamento.  
  
-Onde aquele idiota estará? - perguntou a si mesmo. Logo um carro negro aproximava-se rapidamente, parando bruscamente perto do seu. Um homem magro, de cabelos cinzas descia do carro com uma capa preta. - Demorou. – Disse, acendendo um cigarro e jogando outro para o homem que se aproximava, que logo o acendeu.  
  
-Desculpe, Shishio-sama. O que o senhor tem para mim?  
  
-Imbecil! Eu mandei que só desse um susto no idiota do Enishi.  
  
-E eu pensei que havia feito somente isso. - Shishio lhe dá um murro que o faz cair no chão.  
  
-Não somente o fez, como também o matou!  
  
-Não era essa a minha intenção, senhor! – Disse, recuperando o fôlego e levantando-se.  
  
-Agora é tarde.  
  
-Então por que me chamou aqui?  
  
-Quero que você cuide de uma pessoa para mim.  
  
-Quem é a vítima, senhor?  
  
-Até agora nenhuma, só quero que a observe. É a noiva de Enishi, você deve saber quem é.  
  
-Sei sim.   
  
-Depois que tudo estiver resolvido, prometo que tirará longas férias.  
  
-Agradeço, senhor Shishio... - Um homem, aliás, um doorman, saiu do carro de Shishio e abre a porta para ele, que entrou e depois saiu em disparada pela estrada. Minutos depois, falou alto- Na verdade... Era sim minha intenção matá-lo. E você será o próximo.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
O dia no trabalho havia sido cansativo. Havia comprado mais uma empresa concorrente, era pequena, mas no futuro iria crescer e lhe dar grande trabalho, já bastava a de Makoto Shishio... Sentou-se na cadeira do escritório e olhou o relógio, eram 11:30h.  
  
-O almoço! - Lembrou-se. - Tenho que ir embora, marquei ao meio dia. - Dizia para si mesmo. Abriu desesperadamente a porta de sua sala, assustando Megumi.  
  
-Senhor? - Ela falou, levantando-se apreensiva.  
  
-Eu vou sair e não sei que horas voltarei. - Ele falou enquanto tirava o paletó e afrouxava a gravata. - Cancele todos os meus compromissos se eu não voltar antes das duas.  
  
-Mas, Senhor... E as reuniões?!  
  
-Amanhã, Megumi, amanhã. – Falou, entrando no elevador.  
  
Para sua sorte, havia calculado mal o tempo que levaria para se arrumar. Entretanto, quando chegou, ela já estava lá e, assim que o avistou, levantou-se como se quisesse indicar onde estava, caso ele não a tivesse visto antes. Ao chegar mais perto, pôde reparar melhor nela: estava linda, um vestido simples de alças, azul marinho, os cabelos estavam presos numa grossa trança e alguns fios soltos emolduravam seu rosto.   
  
-Bom dia, Kamiya-san. Desculpe o atraso.  
  
-Não se preocupe, Himura-san, acabei de chegar. - Agora que ele havia se aproximado mais, viu como ele estava lindo: camisa pólo branca, com uma calça jeans azul-marinho, estava simples, mas não deixava de estar apropriado para o local.  
  
-Podemos pedir? - Acenou que sim com a cabeça e ele com um sinal quase imperceptível chamou o garçom, que logo se aproximou.  
  
-Senhor?  
  
-O que deseja, Kamiya-san?  
  
-Eu nunca vim aqui, não faço idéia.  
  
-Qual o prato do dia?  
  
-Strogonoffe, arroz branco, com salada e purê.  
  
-Perfeito! Posso pedir? - Kaoru mais uma vez somente acenou com a cabeça. O garçom anotou o pedido e retirou-se.  
  
-Então, Himura...  
  
-Por favor, Kenshin.  
  
-Então, Kenshin... Conte-me o que está havendo.  
  
-Kamiya... - Agora fora a vez dela interrompê-lo.  
  
-Kaoru, por favor.  
  
-Kaoru... A conversa é um tanto quanto complicada. É sobre Yukishiro Enishi.  
  
-Isso você me falou ao telefone, mas o que ele tem a ver com o assunto?  
  
-Eu o estava procurando. Ele é o irmão mais novo da minha mulher...   
  
-Mulher? Então Yukishiro Tomoe é casada?  
  
-Não mais.  
  
-Como assim?   
  
-Ela morreu dois anos atrás.   
  
-Mo-Morreu?  
  
-É... - Ele falou como se quisesse controlar os sentimentos de saudade que lhe habitavam e Kaoru tentava assimilar tudo o que ele havia lhe dito. - Eu estava a procura de Yukishiro Enishi, quando Chou me falou sobre ele e que estava procurando Tomoe...   
  
-Enishi me pediu isso antes de falecer...  
  
-Chou me contou.  
  
-Porque você o estava procurando?  
  
-Por quase o mesmo motivo que você.  
  
-Quase?  
  
-Sim. - E Kenshin lhe narrou a história, do casamento até Enishi ir embora.  
  
-Entendo...  
  
-Agora estamos... Sem saída não?  
  
-É.  
  
-Você sabia dessa história, Kaoru?  
  
-Na verdade, Enishi não queria me falar sobre isso... E eu não o queria forçar a nada.  
  
-Entendo. -Os dois ficaram se olhando, se perdendo em pensamentos um sobre o outro, quando foram interrompidos pelo garçom com a comida.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Respirou fundo antes de procurar a chave e abrir a porta. Assim que o fez, sentiu o cheiro da comida, ela estava em casa, pensando que não teria que ir até o restaurante. -Cheguei. – disse, largando a arma que vivia consigo em cima da mesinha da sala. O apartamento não era grande, mas era o suficiente para os dois, embora soubesse que logo teriam que mudar, precisariam de mais espaço. Chegou a cozinha e a viu de costas, à beira do fogão. Estava linda, talvez estivesse tão distraída que não o tinha percebido entrar. Um pensamento travesso lhe passou pela mente e um sorriso discreto se formou no rosto. Chegou calmamente por trás e lhe tampou os olhos. Com o susto, ela largou a colher na panela. Tateou as mãos, depois os braços e finalmente o rosto.  
  
-Saitou, não faça mais isso! - Ela disse, cruzando os braços, ainda com os olhos cobertos.  
  
-Isso é maneira de receber seu marido? - Ele disse como se quisesse provocá-la, encostando-se à mesa e trazendo-a junto pela cintura.  
  
-E isso é maneira de cumprimentar a esposa depois de um dia sem falar com ela? - Disse, ainda com os braços cruzados e um tanto irritada, ou ao menos tentando parecer.  
  
-Não vamos começar com isso de novo, não é? – Disse, afastando os sedosos cabelos de sua esposa do pescoço e começando a beijá-lo.  
  
-Não... - Disse num misto de tristeza e felicidade, tristeza por ser assim, nem todo dia ele poderia estar com ela, e felicidade porque no momento ele estava com ela. Desmanchou o cruzado dos braços e fez o marido a abraçar mais, como se querendo matar a saudade que habitava em seu coração.  
  
-Estava morrendo de saudades de você... – Disse, dando-lhe uma mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha, o que a fez sorrir.  
  
-Eu também. Agora, me deixe terminar o almoço... Você deve estar com fome.  
  
-Sim. – Disse, deixando-a ir, mas depois arrependeu-se e a puxou novamente.  
  
-Saitou! Assim você me derruba!  
  
-Antes, um beijo. - lhe disse decidido, voltando ao semblante sério que lhe era normal. Ela voltou-se para ele, o encarou durante enormes segundos e o beijou. Não sabia como, não entendia como, mas viver sem ela, nunca, jamais. E o mesmo pensamento a dominava.  
  
Continua...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Notas: Eu realmente estou demorando para escrever os capítulos e peço sinceras desculpas a quem lê. ^^' Mas eu estudo, gente... E vida de pré-vestibulando não é fácil viu? :/ Eu não sei, mas tenho a impressão de que estou demorando o tempo no fanfic, o que vocês acham? Metade de um dia em dois capitulos... ^^'... Mas... Onegai, deixem coments ;___; Agradeço a Shampoo-san por revisá-lo! ^^v E a Jenni por Shampoo ter tido um probleminha (melhoras novamente ^^'), se disponibilizou para revisar, mas acabou a Shampoo fazer isso mesmo, mas muito obrigada Jenny.  
  
Respondendo aos Reviews:  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Anna e Carol Malfoy: Obrigada as duas! ^^   
  
Shampoo: Tá aí uma parte mais romântica deles, feita especialmente para você! XD Agradeço novamente por revisá-lo! ^^  
  
Webfanfics:  
  
§Tomoe Kaiba§ : Desculpa! Mas nesse não deu pra fazer muito Misao&Aoshi, mas prometo que no próximo terá!   
  
Gy : Desculpa a demora ^^, mas como eu disse ali em cima, vida de pré-vestibulando não é fácil viu? Pra você ter uma idéia, num dia só tive prova de Física e Matemática, prova atrás de prova e trabalho atrás de trabalho, semanas mais tarde tive 5 provas em 2 dias! E ainda estou me matando de estudar para um simulado! É muita coisa e arranjar tempo pra escrever fica difícil, mas prometo ser mais rápida! ^^v 


	4. É incrível, nada desvia o destino

Em Busca da Felicidade  
  
Cap. 4  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"É incrível, nada desvia o destino..."  
  
Dedicado a Jenny-Ci e Kaoru Himura. Parabéns para as duas! ^^  
  
Fazia horas e ainda não tivera oportunidade alguma com ele. Não que esperasse que logo no primeiro dia ele já caísse aos seus pés, mas estava um tanto quanto decepcionada. Só o tinha visto quando tinha chegado, e como estava lindo - suspiros, teclou mais furiosamente - cabelos um pouco desarrumados, um paletó azul marinho, com calça de mesma cor e uma camisa branca. O rosto sério como sempre. Meus Deus, como aquele homem poderia existir! - mais suspiros.  
  
-Senhorita? - Finalmente Misao desperta. Estava sozinha na sala, a senhora Kane havia saído para o almoço. Ela quase perde o ar ao vê-lo ali, em sua frente.  
  
-Sim, senhor. - Ela respondeu, tentando se recompor da vermelhidão que surgiu em seu rosto e sorrindo-lhe.  
  
-Onde está Kane-san?  
  
-Está almoçando. Deseja algo?  
  
-Não, vou esperá-la chegar.  
  
-Mas... Diga-me, talvez eu possa ajudar em algo. - Aoshi "torceu" um pouco o rosto, numa tentativa um tanto frustrada de um sorriso. Aquilo deixou Misao triste. Será que ele não poderia sorrir?  
  
-Eu preciso... Deixe, Kane-san já está vindo. Obrigado assim mesmo. -   
  
Aoshi foi até Kane e entregou-lhe alguns papéis, voltando novamente para sala e deixando um Misao sonhadora.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Ninguém ali parecia realmente interessado na comida servida. Tudo   
  
parecia vago... Kaoru sentia seu peito arder, tudo aquilo que Kenshin havia dito fazia sentido, mas seu peito ardia, doía de saudades... Kenshin não estava diferente. Mas os dois, além disso, tinham algo em comum: o desejo de continuar em frente, o desejo de tentar ser feliz, sem ou com a presença das pessoas amadas. Sem, pois não mais a teriam em seus braços ou nos seus braços, e com, pois sabiam que eles estavam ao seu lado, onde quer que fossem. Kenshin começou tentando quebrar aquele silêncio que só fazia machucar seus corações com lembranças.  
  
-Então Kaoru... Você é daqui?  
  
-Não, não. Sou de Kyoto.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-E você?  
  
-Sou daqui. Hum... Por que ficou aqui?  
  
-Eu fiquei como herdeira de tudo que Enishi possuía, é meio que obrigação minha ficar por aqui e por outro lado... Meu Dojo está sendo reformado, precisava de umas férias.  
  
-Em suas férias você treina?  
  
-É... Essa é a minha vida.  
  
-E quem cuida do Dojo?  
  
-Um de meus discípulos. Myoujin Yahiko. - E Kaoru começa a falar da sua vida em Kyoto e de seu "indisciplinado" discípulo.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Aoshi entrou na sala pensativo, aquela menina... Querendo ou não mexia consigo... Era como se a menina pudesse lher dar vida novamente, sentimentos... Aoshi havia dado instruções de que ninguém o incomodasse até que ele desse ordem para tal. Assim, resolveu descansar um pouco deitando no sofá, mas o sorriso da menina não lhe saía da cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, aquela trágica visão o atormentava...  
  
"Um Aoshi mais jovem, recém-formado em administração, chega ansioso ao   
  
seu apartamento, o nervosismo era gritante. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, ainda lembrando das palavras de seu amigo.  
  
"-Aoshi! Abra os olhos! Ela não gosta de você!  
  
-Mas, Sano...  
  
-Ela só está te usando! Não seja tão cego!  
  
-Prove-me! - Sano enfrentou sem temor seus olhos azuis, ainda vivos na época.  
  
-Vá ao seu apartamento agora. - Diz Sano quase num sussurro, retirando-se."  
  
Se ele realmente amasse Yumi, deveria confiar nela, mas haviam lacunas, dúvidas demais. Documentos estavam sendo alterados e o maior suspeito era ele mesmo. Finalmente abriu a porta e gritos, sussurros de prazer podiam ser ouvidos da sala, aquilo fez seu coração doer. Chegou a se virar em busca de uma fuga, mas ele tinha que comprovar, tinha que saber a verdade!  
  
A porta do quarto estava encostada e ao abrir, lágrimas caíram sobre   
  
seu rosto. Sua amada estava nua na cama com o chefe da empresa concorrente, Makoto Shishio. Nada saiu de seus lábios, mas em seus olhos havia tamanha tristeza que lhe tiraram o brilho tão vivaz... E um último sorriso se formou em seu rosto."  
  
Lembrar de tudo aquilo o atormentava... Era melhor esquecer, estava tudo no passado. Teve coragem suficiente para continuar e recuperar tudo que tinha sido prejudicado. Mas algo ainda estava lacrado depois de sua recuperação: sua alma e, conseqüentemente, seu coração. Olhou o relógio, achou melhor almoçar, estava ficando tarde. Além disso, a reunião já deveria ter terminado.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-Então, senhores, eu declaro esta reunião encerrada e agradeço a todos por comparecem. E o baile será confirmado em breve, mas tenho a vaga idéia de que será na mansão Himura. - Todos saem da sala. - "Onde você se meteu Kenshin? Você e Aoshi ficarão me devendo essa!" - perguntava-se Sano, indo em direção ao elevador.  
  
-E como foi a reunião? - Perguntou Aoshi ao se aproximar.  
  
-Vocês deixaram tudo nas minhas mãos! - Disse Sano, apertando o botão do elevador.  
  
-Porque sabíamos que você era capaz disso. - Sano olha perigosamente para   
  
Aoshi.  
  
-Passar quase duas horas olhando para aquele bando de idiotas?! - Aoshi "torce" o rosto e entra no elevador, seguido de Sano.  
  
-Ei! Me esperem! - Gritou Misao, que quase os derrubou ao entrar no elevador.  
  
-Cuidado, menina! - Disse Sano, segurando-a. Ela ficou vermelha de raiva.  
  
-EU NÃO SOU MENINA! – Disse, enfatizando cada palavra. Aoshi somente observava.  
  
-Mas o que uma "MENINA" faz por aqui?  
  
-Eu trabalho aqui! - Ela falou, já mais calma e com os braços cruzados, evitando olhar para Sano.  
  
-Trabalha? E quem foi o pervertido que te contratou?  
  
-Eu. - Respondeu Aoshi, friamente.  
  
-Eu sou a nova secretária dele. - Completou Misao, fazendo Sano rir mais ainda. - Qual é a graça?!  
  
-E quantos anos você tem?  
  
-Vinte! - Sano ri mais ainda, fazendo Misao voltar a ficar irritada, mais do que já estava.  
  
-Pois não parece. Mas você é a neta do dono do Dojo, né?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Qual é seu nome mesmo?  
  
-"Até eu sei o nome dele!" Makimachi Misao. - O elevador parou e os três saíram.  
  
-E então, Misao... Acho que posso te chamar assim né? - Aoshi olha mais sério do que o comum para Sano.  
  
-Hai! - Responde Misao demonstrando interesse repentino na conversa.  
  
-"Como ela muda de humor... E por que tanta intimidade está me   
  
irritando?! Nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui!" - Pensou Aoshi.  
  
-Posso te chamar de Sanosuke?  
  
-"Nem a mim, que sou chefe dela, ela me chama pelo primeiro nome!" - Se irrita mais Aoshi.  
  
-Só, Sano. Então já tem companhia para o almoço, ou estou segurando vela para você e seu chefe? - Aquilo faz os dois corarem. Sano sorriu, aquilo estava sendo divertido.  
  
-Não. - Ela respondeu, desanimada.  
  
-Então já arranjou! - Aoshi estreita os olhos. Sano dá o braço para Misao, que o aceita prontamente e se dirigem para o restaurante. - E você, Aoshi? Vai ficar aí, feito uma estátua? - Misao calou ao ouvir o nome e solta o braço de Sano, indo em frente dos amigos. Aoshi sorri interna e involuntariamente com o gesto de Misao.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-Yahiko! - Disse Tsubame, pulando em seus braços. - Você demorou hoje! -Yahiko a abraça também.  
  
-Me desculpe, mas tive alguns problemas com aqueles inúteis.  
  
-Algo sério?  
  
-Não, não. E como está o restaurante hoje?  
  
-Até que foi mais agitado hoje de manhã, mas agora à tarde o fluxo diminuiu um pouco.  
  
-Você já almoçou?  
  
-Estava te esperando. - Ela disse, sorrindo.  
  
-Já disse que não precisava. Vem, vamos comer. Mas e a...?  
  
-Ah! Ela teve que sair, mas daqui a pouco volta. - Yahiko não teve dúvidas. Ao chegarem a cozinha, encostou Tsubame na parede e lhe beijou.  
  
-Yahiko! - Tsubame disse ao pararem o beijo.  
  
-Tenho que aproveitar enquanto aquela chata não está por aqui.  
  
-Quem é a chata? - falou, aproximando-se do casal. Tsubame a   
  
cumprimentou.  
  
-Err... A Kaoru! - Disse Yahiko, tentando disfarçar.  
  
-Hum... Estando aqui ou não, não fiquem se agarrando pelo restaurante.  
  
-Sim, senhora! - Disseram os dois, batendo continência. Kaoru riu disso.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Havia deixado Tokio adormecida. Agora era hora de trabalhar, tinha que conversar com Anji. Chegou ao Dojo e logo se dirigiu para a floresta. Lá era o lugar onde ele costumava treinar sempre, certas coisas nunca mudavam...  
  
-Tudo bem, Saitou? - Disse Anji ao pressentir o amigo chegar.  
  
-Vejo que está melhorando.  
  
-Ao contrário de você...  
  
-Não me subestime, Anji.  
  
-Humh!... O que tem para me dizer?  
  
-Himura achou Yukishiro.  
  
-E algum sinal do dinheiro?  
  
-Adivinha? Yukishiro morreu e deixou tudo para sua noiva...  
  
-Noiva?! Quem é ela?  
  
-Kamiya Kaoru, se não me engano.  
  
-Tem certeza?  
  
-Sim, por quê?  
  
-Ela é a nova sensei daqui.  
  
-Que coincidência... Vai ser bom, você poderá tomar conta dela. Aposto como aquele crápula já está sabendo dela, tenho medo que corra algum perigo, e que todo o trabalho que tivemos até agora vá por corredeira abaixo.  
  
-Não se preocupe, ficarei de olho nela.  
  
-E você?  
  
-Ele não descobriu nada. Depois que Yumi foi demitida como secretária de Shinomori, as coisas voltaram ao normal, apesar de ninguém saber onde esse dinheiro foi parar. Tudo indica para Yukishiro, mas não temos prova reais, entende?  
  
-Mas acredito que, com a morte dele, talvez muita coisa seja resolvida...  
  
-Também, mas acho melhor irmos indo. Alguém indesejável se aproxima.  
  
-"Droga! Não cheguei a tempo!" - Reclamou Usui para si mesmo.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
-Olha a hora! - Disse Kenshin, olhando para o relógio. A conversa estava tão animada que esquecera-se da hora.  
  
-Você tinha algo marcado?  
  
-Não, mas acho que eles não estão gostando muito. – Disse, apontando discretamente para os garçons. – Afinal não estamos consumindo nada...  
  
-Então acho melhor irmos. - Disse Kaoru, sentindo-se um pouco mal por ter que ir embora, estava tudo muito animado. Kenshin chamou o garçom, pediu a conta e se retiraram.  
  
-Você tem como ir pra casa?  
  
-Não se preocupe, eu pego um táxi.  
  
-Não, não! Eu a levo!  
  
-Será um incômodo, já ocupei muito do seu tempo.  
  
-Não, não, vamos! - Disse tendo a liberdade de pegar sua mão e levando-a até o estacionamento. Abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e a fechou, entrando logo em seguida.  
  
-Obrigada, Kenshin. - Ela disse, sorrindo.  
  
-"Como és linda sorrindo..." Vamos. - Disse por fim, ligando o carro e rapidamente chegando ao apartamento de Kaoru.  
  
-Obrigada mais uma vez, Kenshin. - Kaoru ficou com receio de chamá-lo para subir... Será que não estava criando intimidade demais?  
  
-Não há de quê... Podemos sair novamente, outro dia?  
  
-Claro! - Kaoru falou, sorridente. - "Isso vai compensar essa saída rápida."   
  
- Então, até mais.  
  
-Até. - Disse Kenshin, esperando que ela entrasse para depois ir para a empresa. - Sano deve estar para me matar.  
  
Ao chegar na empresa, vai direto para o escritório do amigo.  
  
-Sayo, ele está?  
  
-Está sim, senhor Himura. - Ela respondeu, sorridente.  
  
-Anuncie-me, por favor. - Ele pediu e assim ela o fez.  
  
-Pode entrar. - Ele foi até a porta e, se não fosse rápido, teria ganhado um murro no rosto.  
  
-COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?! Me deixar com aquele bando de velhos! Nenhuma gata estava presente... Tirando a Megumi... - Kenshin só fazia rir. - Mas... O que o fez faltar à reunião?  
  
-Estava resolvendo alguns problemas pendentes.  
  
-Quais?  
  
-Tomoe... - Ao ouvir aquilo, Sano soube que estava pisando em terra fofa. Decidiu arrancar isso mais tarde do amigo, até porque poderia ser de grande utilidade para ele futuramente.  
  
-Bem... Depois você vai me conta tudo isso direitinho!  
  
-Certo. - Ele falou, sorrindo. - Mas como foi a reunião?  
  
-VOCÊ VAI DAR UMA FESTA! - Anunciou Sano.  
  
Continua...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Notas: Gente ! Eu terminei isso em menos de uma semana! Incrível! o.o   
  
Acho que estou inspirada e já decidi que essa fic eu termino! ù.úv! Mas O que vocês estão achando? O tempo está demorando demais? Coments pessoal! Eu preciso! ;_____; Agradeço novamente a Shampoo-chan por revisá-lo para   
  
mim! ^^ Te adoro! Ah, sim! Alguém aí sabe como centraliza o texto? Eu não consigo mexer com essas coisas daqui x.x... Bem, se alguém souber, email-me   
  
(sad_shi@hotmail.com ou cbm@bol.com.br)   
  
Ah! Sim! Leiam: Juntos Novamente da Kenjutso Komachi! Xazu, pessoal! ^^v  
  
Respondendo Reviews:  
  
Madame Mim: Que bom que gostou e continue lendo! ^^v Acredite, estou realmente atualizando quando dá XD~~   
  
Nika Himura: Obrigada Nika! ^^  
  
Shampoo: Eu fiz aquela cena, mesmo antes de você ficar dodói, só q acabou tudo se encaixando XD~~ Boa sorte nos trabalhos e provas! ^^v  
  
N/R: Olá, Lan, tudo bem?   
  
Devo dizer que adorei este capítulo, principalmente em imaginar a cara que o Kenshin fez ao saber que vai dar uma festa! XD E o que aconteceu com o Aoshi foi tão triste... ;_;   
  
Bem, só isso! =^x^=   
  
Beijos! Shampoo 


	5. Momentos

Em Busca da Felicidade  
  
Cap. 5  
  
"Palavras, Somente palavras... Momentos, somente momentos..."  
  
Estava há mais de uma hora alí, não sabia se subia ou se deveria ter telefonado logo. Estava nervoso. Mas porque diabos estaria nervoso? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Estava no carro parado a frente do prédio, onde ela morava. Fazia quase trinta minutos que estava alí. Ainda estava viva na memória a conversa com Sano.   
  
"-Como assim, "festa"?! Eu não marquei NENHUMA festa!  
  
-Ah, marcou sim.  
  
-S-A-N-O-S-U-K-E! - Ele diz batendo na mesa.  
  
-Meu nome. - Respondeu o outro, abrindo a porta da sala e fazendo sinal para que Kenshin saísse. Kenshin entendeu o sinal e saiu furioso, ouvindo Sano fechar a porta, mas antes que pudesse entrar no elevador ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado de novo. - Kenshin! - O outro olhou. - Antes que me esqueça, a festa é a fantasia! Sano só teve tempo suficiente para fechar a porta antes que o que quer que Kenshin houvesse jogado nele não o atingisse."  
  
Às vezes toda aquela relação parecia ser tão infantil, mas sabia que aquele sim era seu amigo. Mas, assunto passado, Deus, será que ela estaria em casa? Será que não seria muito incômodo? Afinal eram meio-dia. Seus pensamentos foram quebrados ao ouvir uma batida no vidro. Como eram com película, só viu a silhueta e, ao abaixar o vidro, deparou-se com uma curiosa Kaoru.  
  
-Kenshin?  
  
Sano já estava naquela empreitada há horas.  
  
-Megumiii!  
  
-Não, Sano.  
  
-Vai! A festa será este final de semana!  
  
-Eu não vou com você, Sano!  
  
-Megumi-channn!  
  
-Sano! Não!  
  
-Aposto como você não tem com quem ir!  
  
-E eu preciso ir com alguém para essa festa?  
  
-Você não leu o convite?  
  
-O que tem ele? - perguntou Megumi, pegando de dentro de uma das gavetas o papel.  
  
-Aqui, ó. - falou Sano, mostrando umas letrinha miúdas no final do cartão, que diziam: "Festa para casais". Megumi olhou furiosamente para Sano e, vendo-se sem saída, resolveu aceitar, dando um longo suspiro antes.  
  
-Tá certo, Sanosuke. Mas não se atrase, ouviu?! Oito e meia em ponto na minha casa ouviu?!  
  
-Oito e meia?! Mas a festa é só nove horas!  
  
-Não quero desculpas depois! Mas se não quiser, eu irei com outra pessoa. Não tem só você de homem nessa empresa.  
  
-Não, não! Oito e meia em ponto, né?  
  
-Isso!  
  
-Mas iremos de quê?  
  
-Aoshi-san. Minha decisão está tomada. A menina já sabe de muitas coisas; não é a primeira vez que ela trabalhava nesse tipo de emprego, pelo menos é o que parece, apesar de eu não obter muitas coisas quanto a ficha dela. Mas já está na hora de me retirar. Por isso vim me despedir do senhor.  
  
-Tem certeza, Kane-san?  
  
-Absoluta!  
  
-Então nada posso fazer.  
  
-Vai continuar com ela? - Aoshi "torceu" o rosto, o que encantou Kane: ele havia gostado dela.  
  
-Sim. - Disse ele, ainda com dúvidas.  
  
-Então, até um dia.  
  
-A senhora não irá para a festa?  
  
-Não, já não tenho mais idade para isso, senhor, mas se quer um conselho, vá com ela.  
  
-Pensarei em seu conselho, Kane-san.  
  
-Então... Foi um prazer trabalhar para sua família por tantos anos. Desejo-lhe boa sorte.  
  
-O mesmo. - Ele levantou e deu-lhe um abraço, coisa nunca esperada por ela.- Você me ajudou muito, senhora.  
  
-Não há de quê, Aoshi. Agora irei chamá-la, certo?  
  
-Certo. - Poucos minutos depois, ele ouve uma suave batida na porta. Seu coração acelerou, sua mãos estavam suando.  
  
-Posso entrar, Aoshi-sama?  
  
-Sim. - Disse ele, ainda tentando se recompor. -Sente-se, por favor. Aoshi a viu sentou-se e depois começou:  
  
-Eu a chamei aqui porque... - De repente, Sano entra pela porta da sala de Aoshi.  
  
- "Hum... A menina... Vou provocar o Aoshi um pouco, perfeito!" - Sano sorriu maliciosamente para Misao, que estranhou o sorriso que lhe era direcionado.  
  
-Pode entrar, Sanosuke... Ops! Você já entrou. - Disse Aoshi com ódio nos olhos e sarcasmo.  
  
-HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ Assim você me mata de rir, Aoshi! Como não tinha ninguém na sala e a porta estava aberta, eu resolvi entrar.  
  
-Diga logo o que você quer. Temos coisas a fazer. - Misao ruborizou com o "temos".  
  
-Bem. - Sano aproximou-se de Misao e ajoelhou-se a sua frente. - Na verdade, eu vim falar com esta bela senhorita, se me permite. - Disse ele, pegando em uma das mãos dela. - A senhorita gostaria de me acompanhar na festa que Kenshin dará neste final de semana?  
  
-Eu.. Eu.. - Misao não sabia o que responder quando viu Aoshi levantando-se furioso.  
  
-Ela vai comigo. - Disse ele imponente, assustando Sano e Misao.  
  
-Ah, que pena... Mas com certeza você poderá me acompanhar no almoço novamente, não é?  
  
-Eu... - Mas uma vez Aoshi interrompeu, não deixando-a falar.  
  
-Ela vai trabalhar muito!  
  
-Ei! Eu não vou trabalhar muito, não! Será que eu posso falar agora? - ela disse, levantando-se e fazendo os dois "perceberem" sua presença naquela sala.  
  
-Desculpe-me, Misao. - Disse Aoshi.  
  
-"Misao?! Ele me chamou pelo nome! Sem sufixo nenhum, sem nada, somente Misao! Ele ainda não havia nem ao menos dito meu nome!" - Os olhos de Misao brilharam.  
  
-Menina? - Chamou Sano.  
  
-Desculpe, Sano, mas eu ficarei com Aoshi-sama. - Disse ela, sorridente e correndo para o lado do chefe. Sano começou a rir, surpreendendo os dois.  
  
-"Como são idiotas esses dois..." - pensou - Bem, de qualquer jeito, eu já ia com a Megumi. - Disse ele, saindo da sala.  
  
-Finalmente!  
  
-É somente uma tarde, Yahiko.  
  
-Mas podemos fazer muitas coisas numa tarde! - Não era a intensão, mas Tsubame corou com aquilo e Yahiko percebeu. - Algo de errado?  
  
-Não, não. Vem, vamos pro parque. - Disse ela pegando em sua mão e arrastando-o, mas ele não a seguiu e a puxou de volta.  
  
-Quem disse que iríamos para o parque?  
  
-Bem, não tinhamos decidido isso ontem?  
  
-É... É mesmo, mas agora vamos para outro lugar.  
  
-Como assim, "outro lugar"?  
  
-Vem. - Disse ele, puxando-a.  
  
-"O que será que ele ficou fazendo a manhã todinha?" - pensou Tsubame.  
  
-Algo de novo, Soujiro? - perguntou Shishio enquanto analisava alguns papéis.  
  
-Não, não.  
  
-Vocês estão muito lentos!  
  
-Senhor, estamos esperando o advogado de Yukishiro! Ele que irá revelar o conteúdo da herança.  
  
-Kamiya sabe disso?  
  
-Acho que ela nem desconfia. A única coisa que sabe, de acordo com o espião que o senhor contratou, é que o advogado ligou avisando que ficasse em Tokyo e que logo estaria chegando.  
  
-E quando foi isso?  
  
-Semana passada, senhor.  
  
-Então talvez as coisas acelerem um pouco agora. - O telefone tocou e Shishio atendeu. - Pode deixá-lo entrar.  
  
-Quem é? - Pergunta Soujiro.  
  
-Alguém especial que contratei por fora. - Quem entra é Jine.  
  
-Boa tarde a todos.  
  
-O que tem a nos dizer?- perguntou Shishio.  
  
-Vasculhei o apartamento dela.  
  
-Achou algo útil?  
  
-Somente essa conta de banco. - Disse ele, entregando-lhe o papel. - Mas imagino que seja dela.  
  
-Então não trouxe algo de útil!  
  
-As coisas não são assim, Makoto. O terror que irá se tornar a vida dela está só para começar.  
  
-Kenshin?  
  
-Kaoru... Estava à sua espera.  
  
-Demorei muito?  
  
-Não!  
  
-Bem... Eu estava indo almoçar, você gostaria de me acompanhar?  
  
-Claro!É muito longe daqui?  
  
-É logo alí na esquina. - Disse ela apontando.  
  
-Ah sim. - Ele tirou o paletó, a gravata, abriu um pouco a camisa e saiu do carro, trancando-o em seguida.-Vamos? - Disse ele, mostrando-lhe seu bbraço, o qual ela aceitou prontamente.  
  
-O que fez você me procurar?  
  
-Gostaria de lhe fazer um convite. - Disse ele por vez. Era melhor ficar sem rodeios.  
  
-Convite?  
  
-Sim. Acho que se lembra de Sanosuke, não?  
  
-O alto, de cabelos espetados?  
  
-Isso mesmo. Ele está organizando uma festa em minha casa, para comemorar o fechamento de mais um contrato.  
  
-Ah, sim.  
  
-E a festa é a fantasia e para... - Kenshin ficou vermelho. - Casais.  
  
-Ah. - Kaoru ententeu para onde a conversa iria rumar. Precisava se distrair, se ele a convidasse, iria aceitar. Ele era uma boa pessoa.  
  
-E não querendo ser muito... Hum... Avançado, afinal, só convivemos há pouco tempo. Eu gostaria de saber... Se... Se... A senhorita gostaria de ir comigo?  
  
-Sim, Kenshin. - Disse ela sorridente. Logo um peso saiu das costas de Kenshin.  
  
-Bem, chegamos. Vamos comer?  
  
Ao chegar em casa, Saitou estranhou o silêncio em que a mesma se encontrava, apesar do cheiro de comida estar presente. Mas onde estaria sua mulher?  
  
-Tokio?! - Ele gritou, estranhou o silêncio como resposta. - "Talvez... Alguém tenha invadido." - Ele resolveu revistar a casa. Foi em todos os quartos, faltava somente o seu. Ao abrir a porta, ele a encontrou dormindo tranquilamente na cama. Apesar do pouco tempo, sua barriga era aparente. - "Seria certo ter esse filho?" - perguntou-se várias vezes, sua vida era aquela, mal podia dedicar-se como queria à mulher, ou até mesmo à si próprio, como seria com uma criança? A verdade era o que ele não queria admitir: estava com medo, medo de ser pai. O seu pai não era o melhor exemplo. Ele também não fora o melhor exemplo de filho. Ficou um tempo obervando-a, ela parecia estar chorando antes de adormecer... Será ainda pela última briga que tiveram?  
  
-"Eu estou grávida Saitou!  
  
-Disse bem, você está, eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma com essa criança, você é quem está gerando.  
  
-Mas fomos nós dois que o fizemos!  
  
-Talvez você pense que isso irá salvar o nosso relacionamento. Mas eu só o vejo afundar.  
  
-O que você está tentando dizer? Que eu fiquei assim porque quis? Eu não preciso de filho para agarrar homem algum! E se você tem medo, Saitou, não posso fazer nada, mas esse filho é seu também! "- Disse ela, indo para o quarto. Os soluços, mesmo que ela tentasse conter, podiam ser ouvidos da sala. Sim, era o medo, nunca havia se dado tão bem com uma mulher como ela, ela o estava transformando! Mas o medo de que tudo aquilo pudesse ruir estava prejudicando todo o relacionamento de cinco anos. Longos cinco anos... Ele despertou de seus pensamentos ao sentir olhos o encararem. Ela se sentou na cama, ele a encarou, ela lhe sorriu, ele levantou-se, ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Ficaram durante um longo tempo, encarando-se Até que Saitou pegou suas mãos e disse palavras que jamais imaginaria que sairiam de sua boca.   
  
-Desculpe-me... Você tem razão. Estou com medo.  
  
Ela havia ficado totalmente encantada com todo aquele clima que ele havia criado. - "Mas porque tudo isso?" - perguntava-se, mas deixou isso para o final.  
  
-Gostou? - Disse ele terminando de tirar tudo de cima da mesa.  
  
-Muito! - Disse ela, estendendo-lhe a mão para que ele a levantasse. Mas ela parou, encarando-o.  
  
-Ei, o que você tem?  
  
-Yahiko... Esqueci alguma data importante?  
  
-Na verdade, essa data você não sabia.  
  
-Que dia é hoje?  
  
-O dia em que eu descobri que te amava. - Ela sorriu como nunca havia sorrido antes. Yahiko tinha certeza disso, ele finalmente a levantou, os dois se encararam e beijaram-se, dessa vez sem ninguém que pudesse interrompê-los, já que Tae havia ficado no restaurante. Um calor subia pelo corpo dos dois, não sabiam explicar que sentimentos eram aqueles, mas não queriam parar, não pelo menos Yahiko. Tsubame tropeça no mar de almofadas, caindo com Yahiko sobre si, mas nem isso os fizera parar. Yahiko tomara coragem e deposita sua mão em um dos seios de Tsubame, com todo aquele misto de sentimentos ela nem percebe, mas ao sentir a outra subindo por sua perna o afasta si imediatamente, correndo para seu quarto. Com isso, Yahiko socou uma das almofadas com raiva.  
  
Os dois conversavam animadamente, ainda mais do que na outra vez. Kaoru estava com medo de que a conversa terminasse da mesma forma que a outra, pois o destino parecia estar contra ela.  
  
-Acho que eles não estão gostando muito da nossa companhia, não é? - Disse Kenshin, apontando discretamente para os garçons. Kaoru riu.  
  
-É... Acho melhor irmos embora. - Kenshin paga a conta e os dois vão para o apartamento de Kaoru. Quando chegam e param em frente ao mesmo, ficam se observando.  
  
- Então... Você... - Kaoru hesitou um pouco. - Não quer subir? - Ficou vermelha.  
  
-Eu... "Megumi vai me matar, mas..." Sim. - Ele diz sorridente, Kaoru suspira internamente. Os dois pedem o elevador depois, o mesmo chega quase que imediatamente.  
  
-Então... Como iremos para a festa?  
  
-Eu virei pegar você.  
  
-Acho que não precisa, Kenshin, afinal a casa é sua não? Você tem que ficar lá para receber os convidados.  
  
-A casa é minha, mas foi Sano que organizou tudo. A verdade é que eu não moro lá... Só a uso para festas, na verdade moro em um apartamento.- O elevador parou e os dois saíram. Kaoru pega a chave e se vira para perguntar:   
  
-Ah... Mas... De que iremos? - Ela perguntou, abrindo a porta. Não escutou a resposta dele, pois o que viu a deixou aterrorizada.  
  
Continua...  
  
Notas: Brigas, reconciliações, aproximação, até ceninhas hentais teve XD Esse fic tá com tudooo!!! XD Desculpem a demora novamente! Provas, provas e mais provas, eu nem deveria estar aqui, mas meu vicio é maior ..'''... Mas bem, obrigada a quem mandou coments e a quem não mandou, mas lê, pelo menos mande um né? :/ Prometo mais para o próximo! E claro, agradeço principalmente a Shampoo, por revisar essa fic. Muito obrigada mesmo! : Ah! Antes que eu esqueça, alguem tem sugestões para fantasias?   
  
Respondendo Reviews:  
  
SM-Lime-chan: Que bom que vc está gostando, e eu fico preocupada quanto a isso, em deixar algum personagem de fora o.o Obg pelo coment E Meu Porto Seguro tá muito bom! Parabéns   
  
Shampoo: A festa eu axo q será no próximo O sano tá um intrometido metido a cupido XD 


	6. Quando seu sorriso se for

**Em Busca da Felicidade  
  
Cap. 6  
  
=======  
**

**"Pode o mundo desabar, pode tudo se acabar, onde for preciso eu estarei... Vou ficar até eu ver o seu sorriso aparecer, e eu estarei aqui."  
**

Lentamente a visão voltou. Não lembrava-se de onde estava, mas assim que abriu os olhos, a corrente de lembranças foi voltando, dolorosamente. Reparou melhor no ambiente onde se encontrava: era um quarto grande, prateleiras com uma cômoda ao lado esquerdo; ao direito, uma enorme varanda que estava com as cortinas fechadas; em frente, um enorme guarda-roupas um pouco ao lado a porta. Reparou como estava vestida e viu que as roupas não eram as mesmas de ontem. A curiosidade de como havia se trocado estava crescendo, até que a porta foi cuidadosamente aberta.  
  
**=====**  
  
-Chou? - ao ser chamado, ele levou um susto. Estava praticamente no mundo da lua.  
  
-Sim, Tokio?  
  
-Tudo bem? - A mulher sorria gentilmente, fazendo se perguntar novamente "como uma mulher dessas estava com um homem daqueles?"  
  
-Sim, e com você?- "Claro que ela não estaria bem, aquele canalha brigou com ela de novo!".  
  
Sabia perfeitamente quando eles brigavam. O humor, aliás, o mau humor de Saitou piorava e ele havia ido dormir lá... Estava cogitando perfeitamente ir encontrar-se com aquele homem, mesmo sendo asqueroso... Ainda estava com as palavras vivas na memória.  
  
"-E então, o que achas? Onze milhões, mais um escritório só para você, e a mulher que ama? Tudo em troca de uma única informação e um pequeno servicinho...- Um sorriso surgiu no rosto, era um sorriso sarcástico- Se é que me entende... - Pegou um cigarro em um dos bolsos e o acendeu.- Sei que deve ser um pouco difícil para você... Um cara tão... BOM... Mas acredito que, se pensar bem, verá que não sairá perdendo nada!  
  
Chou continuava sem reação, o homem perdia a paciência.  
  
-Deixarei você com seus pensamentos. Mais tarde eu o procuro. - E saiu do mesmo jeito que chegou, misteriosamente."  
  
-Ei, dormiu de novo foi?- Disse Tokio, balançando-o.  
  
-Ele vive no mundo da lua, mesmo. - Chou surpreendeu-se. Não O havia visto chegar, e o humor mudou novamente, agora para pior.  
  
-Hum! O que faz aqui?   
  
-Bem... Eu MORO aqui.  
  
-"Pelo jeito, mais uma vez, ela voltou com ele...Por que ela não me vê, droga?"   
  
A decisão dele havia sido tomada.  
  
**====**  
  
Eram oito horas e Sano estava pontualmente na casa de Megumi. Haviam marcado de se encontrar para comprarem a fantasia.  
  
-Ela reclama quando chego atrasado, mas agora quem demora é ela... - falava Sano contrariado, olhando para o nada.  
  
-Vai ficar olhando pra frente ou vai abrir a porta, como todo bom senhor educado faria? - Disse Megumi ao lado dele. Como não a viu sair, era um mistério. Sano sorriu de lado.  
  
-Você demorou, raposa.  
  
-Você que não me viu, cabeça de galo. - Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse.   
  
O trajeto até o shopping foi feito um tanto silencioso, e ainda lembrava como tinha sido a noite passada.  
  
(-Quem é o danado que ousa me acordar? - Fala Sanosuke ao telefone.  
  
-"_Sano, preciso de você. Eu não posso falar muito bem o que é, mas só peço que vá até a casa de Megumi e a traga até o meu apartamento. Depois te explico tudo_."  
  
-Uau, cara, quem morreu?  
  
-"_É a Kaoru, Sano, ela está sendo ameaçada_."  
  
-"Shishio!" - Pensou Sanosuke. - Chegarei aí em 20 minutos!   
  
Após desligar o telefone, ele pega o celular e disca um número. - Mestre?  
  
-"_Sim_?" - Responde a pessoa na outra linha.  
  
-Eles começaram a agir.  
  
-"_Não se afaste deles de modo algum, Sanosuke. Vou tentar falar com Saitou_" - O outro desligou.)  
  
Megumi também não estava acordada. Estava preocupada com Sano: ele não era de ficar calado por tanto tempo. Talvez estivesse cansado da noite passada. Ainda não entendia bem aquela história toda. E aquela garota... Ela perturbou Sano. Será que ele sentia algo por ela? A cabeça dela rodava em perguntas.  
  
**====**  
  
Yahiko ficou à porta do quarto de Tsubame. Já havia a chamada muitas vezes, mas não obteve respostas. Às vezes escutava-a chorar, e o coração dele estava apertado. Tae havia chegado, mas como quarto dela ficava embaixo, pela graça de Deus ela não havia resolvido subir. Esperaria nem que fosse por dias.   
  
Estava quase cochilando quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta, levantando-se prontamente. Ela finalmente tinha resolvido sair do quarto, mas Yahiko começou a temer pelo que seria da vida dele sem ela.  
  
-Tsubame... - Ele falou, aproximando-se. Viu as mãos dela apertarem-se, e não sabia se era nervosismo ou com medo dele.   
  
-Eu... Eu fiquei com medo, Yahiko. - Ela anunciou, a voz chorosa, tremida. Yahiko começou a suar frio.  
  
-Eu perdi o controle, Tsubame... Não foi minha intenção, eu nunca faria nada que pudesse te fazer mal ou que você não quisesse. - Ele levantou o rosto dela e ela o olhou.  
  
-Eu sei... - ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. Ela parecia saber o que ele estava pensando. Como ela conseguiu encantá-lo tanto assim? - M-Mas... Eu não estou pronta...   
  
-Eu não me importo, Tsubame.  
  
-Mas, Yahiko...- Como aquilo era difícil falar. Aqueles olhos... Aproximou a mão quase que inconscientemente do rosto dele e acariciando-o, sentindo o coração doer. Talvez fosse melhor terminar com ele.  
  
-Por favor, fique comigo. - Ele parecia também ler a mente dela. Mais lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Tsubame, e Yahiko a puxou para perto de si, num abraço mudo.  
  
-Eu te amo tanto... - Ela sussurrou.  
  
-Então fica comigo.   
  
-Você não duvida disso?   
  
-Disso o quê?  
  
-Que eu te ame?  
  
-Jamais. - Ele falou sorrindo.  
  
-Eu fiquei com medo... de que você não me quisesse mais...  
  
-Eu sempre vou te querer, independente de qualquer coisa. Eu-Eu T-te Amo. – Ele falou com certa dificuldade. "O que será que a Kaoru diria se me visse dizendo isso?"   
  
Espionando-os estava Tae, que sorria. Eles realmente se gostavam, coisa difícil hoje em dia.  
  
**=====**  
  
-Bem, eles chegaram aqui por volta das cinco horas e encontraram o apartamento todo revirado, com estas inscrições nas paredes: "Morte, você será a próxima!" e "Devolva-nos o que nos pertence!" - Reportava um jovem policial a Saitou.  
  
-Só isso?  
  
-Sim, senhor.  
  
-E onde se encontram o senhor Himura e a senhorita Kamiya?  
  
-A senhorita Kamiya não se encontrava em condições de falar e, como estava acompanhada por todo o dia do Senhor Himura, deixamos para depois o depoimento. O Senhor Himura deixou esse cartão com o endereço dele, dizendo que não sairiam de lá antes de tudo ser esclarecido. E, como medida de segurança, mandamos um policial com eles.  
  
-Certo. Fez muito bem, policial. - O policial sorriu e retirou-se, era difícil ser elogiado por Saitou.   
  
Chou aproximou-se.  
  
-Achou algo? – perguntou Saitou.  
  
-Nada. Acho que só com a Senhorita Kamiya que poderemos obter mais respostas... Afinal era ela que sabia de tudo que havia na casa.  
  
-E ela também deve saber o que eles querem... -"apesar de eu já fazer uma idéia". - Completou mentalmente Saitou.  
  
-Saitou-san, ainda vai precisar de mim?  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Eu preciso sair. - Saitou o olhou de lado, surpreendido.  
  
-Não, pode ir, acho que vimos tudo que precisávamos ver aqui. Mas antes peça para que tudo que for observado, fotografado e anotado seja mandado para mim e sem desculpas.  
  
-Sim, senhor. - Chou o olhou com raiva. Apesar de ser arrogante, não deixava de ser um ótimo detetive.  
  
**=====**  
  
-Misao! - Era a quinta vez que Aoshi a chamava.  
  
-Eu já vou! - Gritava a menina pelo interfone. - Estamos sozinhos hoje e eu não sou mil! Até a Megumi deu no pé!   
  
Aquele dia estava um inferno. A Bolsa de Tokyo estava péssima e sem Sano ou Kenshin, sobrava tudo para Aoshi; e sem Megumi ou Sayo, sobrava tudo para Misao também.   
  
Misao entrou como um furacão na sala de Aoshi, cheia de papéis, e colocou tudo em cima da mesa dele.  
  
-Não faço a mínima idéia do que seja isso, mas como Sanosuke ou Kenshin-san não estão, mandaram isso para o senhor.  
  
-Aqueles dois me pagam! - Aoshi tirou o paletó e afrouxou a gravata. Misao nunca o tinha visto nervoso, e o simples movimento dele fazendo aquilo a estava deixando nervosa e vermelha. - Não fique parada aí, me ajude! Vá chamar alguém da recepção!  
  
-S-sim, senhor! - Ela falou séria.   
  
Aoshi parou com o "senhor": ele era tão velho assim? Mas não era hora para esse tipo de pensamento. A empresa estava um caos e tudo estava nas mãos dele! E a maldição da festa era depois de amanhã. Percebeu depois que ela ainda estava parada ali.  
  
-Misao?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Por que está parada aí?  
  
-Aoshi-sama falou sério quando disse que iríamos à festa depois de amanhã?  
  
-Eu... - Aoshi encarou os olhos da sua secretária. Seria certo cancelar agora?   
  
-Aoshi-sama? - Misao já estava ficando sem fôlego com ele olhando-a daquele jeito.  
  
-Eu vou, Misao. Agora volte ao trabalho! - Ele voltou a fazer as coisas dele quando viu que ela novamente ainda o estava encarando. - O que foi, Misao?  
  
-Err... Vamos de quê?  
  
-Amanhã de manhã, se estiver tudo calmo, iremos decidir tudo, okay?  
  
-Sim! - Ela disse, alegre.  
  
-Agora mais alguma pergunta?  
  
-Não.  
  
-Então volte ao trabalho!   
  
Dessa vez, Misao saiu da sala.  
  
**=======**  
  
-Manchete de hoje: "_Apartamento da nova namorada do empresário Himura é assaltado_." - Leu Yumi. - Que lindo... - Shishio riu, sarcasticamente. - Isso foi obra sua?  
  
-É, podemos dizer que indiretamente sim.  
  
-Qual será o próximo passo?  
  
-Anda muito curiosa, querida. - Disse Shishio, levantando-se da cama. - A propósito, o que anda fazendo todas as tardes?  
  
-Você sabe muito bem. - Ela falou, levantando-se também e seguindo-o para o banheiro.  
  
-Por isso gosto de você. Além de bonita, é esperta.   
  
Yumi sorriu de lado.  
  
"Mais do que você imagina", ela pensa.  
  
-Mas acredito que seja inteligente o suficiente para não se meter onde não é chamada. - Shishio entrou no box do chuveiro.  
  
-Mas esse assunto tem a ver comigo! - Retorquiu Yumi, tirando a roupa e entrando com ele.  
  
-Eu sei. - Disse ele, beijando o ombro dela. - Mas somente saiba o essencial. Se eu precisar de você, será chamada. E, depois, sua parte já foi muito bem feita.  
  
"Aoshi", lembrou Yumi.  
  
**=======  
**  
A luz, no começo, incomodou aos olhos. Ao abri-los melhor, deu de cara com Kenshin encarando-a na beira da cama, de frente para ela, e os olhos se encontraram. Lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos de Kaoru, que levantou da cama e correu para os braços de Kenshin, que a segurou como se fosse a mais preciosa jóia, sentindo as lágrimas dela no peito dele.  
  
-Calma, Kaoru-dono.  
  
-Tudo está doendo. - Disse ela, abraçando-o forte.  
  
-Eu sei, eu sei. - Kenshin acariciava-lhe a cabeça quando Kaoru o encarou.  
  
Um sorriso de conforto ele lhe deu, e ela acariciou o rosto dele.   
  
Os corações batiam mais rápido, e Kaoru aproximou-se lentamente dele, que fazia o mesmo, e os lábios dos dois se encontraram num tímido beijo.  
  
-Kenshin... - Kaoru não sabia o que estava sentindo.  
  
-Melhor... comermos, sim?   
  
Não era hora para aquilo, ele sabia.  
  
**Continua...  
**  
**========**  
  
**Notas:** Se alguém quiser me matar, acharei muito justo, afinal quase dois meses e meio sem atualização XDD Mas eu avisei que sou demorada nessas coisas. :P Pra vocês terem uma idéia, faz mais de um ano que eu não consigo escrever o ÚLTIMO capitulo de um fic :P O povo deve tá desesperado, né? Mas não se preocupem, eu jurei dá mais atenção nesse fic! :P Mas bem, gostaria de agradecer a Shampoo-sama que, como sempre, está me ajudando aqui e a Lala-chan também! XD E a quem me incentivou a sair do bloqueio! :P E ah! No último capítulo ele saiu sem divisórias pq a estava com problemas, mas eu as coloquei, até porque ficaria sem lógica eu colocar nos outros 4 e no 5º não colocar O.o... E eu mudei meu e-mail! Agora é , quem quise falar comigo pelo msn: e no icq: 76402351  
  
**Respondendo Reviews:  
**  
**Lili-chan:** Obrigada! Você tem notícias das webfanfics?  
  
**Shampoo:** Você ia saber primeiro que todo mundo mesmo, nem venha reclamar de nada! XD E obrigada por me ensinar a mexer nesse troço doido ¬¬''   
  
**Nika Himura:** Eu colokei, mas a tava arrumando essas coisas, e eu recolokei o cap umas 4 vezes e nada, então deixei assim :/ Mas non foi minha culpa!  
  
**Yasmin Kamiya:** De nada e digo o mesmo, obrigada por ler a minha fic! A sua fic está linda e estou animadissima pra ler o proximo capitulo!   
  
**Mikazuki:** Tou postando XDDD Depois de 2 meses e meio, mas tou! XDDD Seremos amigas sim, se depender de mim XD Hey! Alguém aí quer entrar pro GDOAPCMDZ? Grupo de Apoio as Pessoas com Medo de Zebras! 

**Lan Ayath**


End file.
